


[Johnyong]雨夜

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: 老掉牙的雨中接吻，大学生设定。别较真，今年不下雨总有一年下了雨吧？
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Johnyong]雨夜

芝加哥的街道湿漉漉的，绵软的小雨总是下不清爽，让人感觉全身不舒服。然而由于二月十三日这个特殊的日期，街上仍有行人在走动，多数是成双入对的小情侣，或计划着在那家餐厅庆祝明天的节日，或盘算着今夜去哪家宾馆彻夜不眠。情人节和单身汉没什么关系，至少李泰容没什么心情享受情人节前的这个夜晚。他在红绿灯前停下，趁着短暂的间隙时间焦躁地在身上搜寻手机。不在裤兜里，不在羽绒服里，哪都没有，他在接到徐英浩的电话十分钟后就匆匆出门了，手机很自然地躺在了桌上。

那估计只能等他自己出来。李泰容转了转眼睛，颇有些懊恼地晃了晃脑袋。幸亏他还记得那家夜店的名字，在此之前它已经在无数人的口中出现过无数遍，单身的小子们要去尽情燃烧自己无处挥洒的激情，再靠着这个夜晚一口气喝到吐，第二天回到宿舍上吐下泻睡个昏天黑地，能把情人节睡过去最好。在有关酒量的胜负欲面前，把妹都看起来没那么重要。想到嘈杂的环境李泰容就开始摇头，他打了个左转的灯，从十字路口转过去就能看到在夜色中闪耀的霓虹灯。

李泰容坐在车里一边敲方向盘一边愣神，当徐英浩靠在他房间门口问他要不要去的时候，他几乎是条件反射地开始摇头。“不去，那太吵了，我会很头疼，而且——我也不太能喝酒，只有这次我去不了。”他摘下耳机撇撇嘴，“再说如果我们都喝醉了，该怎么回来？也许没什么uber司机会愿意接我们两个满身酒气的醉鬼。”

“但是，那……”徐英浩露出有些遗憾的表情，没继续做声，似乎在思考，一会儿才慢慢比了个OK的手势，“可以麻烦你接我吗，泰容？我会给你打电话，这个醉鬼会用剩下的一辈子永远感谢你的。”

“你确定吗？”用来确认的疑问句反而让承诺的发出者疑惑地皱了下眉毛，李泰容这才意识到自己跑了主题，尴尬地往墙边的立灯看了一眼，“可以，我到了门口也会再给你打电话，你可以那时候再出来。”

想到这李泰容又开始隐隐地不安，他的确是到了，可没法给他打电话。怎么办，进去捞人？这家店看起来规模不小，透过玻璃门能够一窥其中盛况，人挤人挤人，想要进去都难，何况还要交入场费来使自己受音量刺激一番，不值得。他环顾四周，终于觅到一个孤单的电话亭。

你知道该怎么做，李泰容从车里钻出来，三两步跑过去，期待速战速决。但最后一位数字是什么？他的手指顿了顿，终于沉下心义无反顾地从1开始尝试。硬币一枚一枚地往里投，霉运当头，徐英浩手机号码的最后一位是0。淋着雨挨了几顿臭骂的李泰容听到对面的声音后突然有点无力，也懒得多说话，交代两句自己在哪让他出来就完事了。

情人节的确不是属于单身汉的节日，倒霉极了。被逐渐变浓密的雨丝弄得浑身湿透的李泰容也没了跑回车上的兴致，双手插兜慢悠悠地踱步。发烧？不会的，他还没这么脆弱，即便发烧也在床上躺两天、吃些药就好了。

玻璃门突然被推开，他的室友跌跌撞撞地跑出来，不知他喝了多少，有没有喝醉。

“泰容！”

李泰容正要开车门，猛一抬头就看见对方站在门口向他招手。他仍旧慢慢地走过去，在距离半米时被一下拉进怀里。徐英浩转了个身，背向街道微微弯身抱他。看看，喝醉的人就是这样的，像个小孩，和平时反差要多大有多大。李泰容推了推他的胸口让他放开，然而只收获一声“不”。

“我身上是湿的，这样你也要感冒。快上车，我载你回去。”在电话亭前淋雨时李泰容的耐心就已经快被耗尽了，他在努力找回几分来安抚退化成孩子的室友。

“泰容，看着我。”

李泰容叹了口气，给自己的耐心充能，准备接受一番醉汉的胡言乱语。

可发生的并不是他所预料的事，徐英浩摘下他的帽子，就像捧起瓷器一般捧起他的脸，双眼注视着，其他的废话一句也没有说。带着酒精的吻让李泰容的心脏一下提到嗓子眼，他惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，内心的所有情感胡乱搅成一团，之前说到的一生的感谢——是这个吗？他仰头时后脑勺枕着冰凉的玻璃墙，双手抓上徐英浩的肩膀。嗨，你在发什么愣，醒醒，李泰容，估计这也只是个玩笑而已，你看他醉得多离谱。

“别胡闹。”等到被放开时李泰容气喘吁吁地说，“你喝多了真的看起来很幼稚，Johnny。”在雨中被打湿了一些的刘海成绺粘在额头上，他晶亮的眼睛中也许有些悲伤的成分，醉醺醺的室友撩开他的额发吻他，也许真因为刚才打电话打得太累，他知道这估计是真心话大冒险里的一环，连抗拒的意愿都没有。在此之前他只告诉过对方自己对男性有兴趣，却从没告诉过他自己其实是对特定的男性徐英浩有兴趣，明白点来说就是暗恋。

可他没一点得到回应的欣喜，或者说他本来就不奢求回应，今天听到这话反而惊讶。李泰容的嘴角无奈地扬起又瞬间落下， 安抚着对方的后背好言好语劝他清醒一点回去休息。

“我没胡闹，泰容，我很喜欢你，这是真的……在玹最知道我——不会和你说谎。我还没醉……真的，我清楚地知道我喜欢你而且明年我们就要毕业了，今年情……情人节如果我没把话说清楚我会后悔一辈子。”

“你已经口齿不清了，老实交代，你喝了多少酒？”

转移话题。徐英浩有点泄气似地低下头。雨又变大了，潲雨的屋顶打湿他的后背，估计也让他清醒了很多。他从口袋里翻出纸巾，用叠起的内侧帮李泰容认认真真地擦嘴，再把纸递给他让他自己按情况处理，接着举起手，“我很抱歉。”

“没关系……刚刚你们在玩真心话大冒险？”

“我选的是真心话。”

又来了，又是那半信半疑的神色。李泰容咬着下唇，扬起一边的眉毛，环抱起双臂贴紧身后的玻璃，这模样说明他在仔细思考，估计是在回味刚才那一吻带给他的冲击。一个人尽皆知的现象：向湖心投石子一定会激起波澜，但不太有人能探头到湖下仔细观察水底的变化。在激烈的灯光下徐英浩的确被他们灌了不少酒，不过还远不到能发酒疯的程度。玩真心话大冒险是真的，选真心话是假的。中本悠太让他说自己喜欢谁的真心话或是向喜欢的人表白的大冒险，看在明天是情人节的份上，无论如何他都得踏出和“喜欢的人”有关的这一步。选了前者，这群小子们会一边起哄一边在日后为他推波助澜直到表白，所以还不如主动投降。

明天起来再给他们发消息说自己大冒险失败好了，虽然那样这消息说不定会传进李泰容耳中，在他头上记骗人的一笔账。徐英浩主动走下台阶，“该回去了，我得回去好好洗个澡。你也是，全身都淋湿了。”

“等等，”李泰容突然抓住他的兜帽，“你不骗我，真的是真心话？”

“实际上……是大冒险，向喜欢的人表白。”

李泰容终于笑了，“Johnny，那你还是骗了我，对吧？”

“我很抱歉——”你瞧，这会记一笔大过。

“但都一样。”

“这话是什么意思？”

“等你明天完全清醒过来我再和你好好说，现在咱们该回去了。”

情人节当天把这件事说明白时间也不晚，李泰容甩着车钥匙，把那张纸扔进垃圾箱。他距离走到车边还有十五秒的时间，足够用来决定是否要踮起脚尖从徐英浩的脸颊上偷吻。


End file.
